


Silver

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Silver." Have some sad Nebula.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Silver

Sometimes Nebula is glad that her arm isn’t blue. 

The plates that cover most of her skin don’t match it. They’re too green. Bright against the blue of her flesh. The only reminder she has of a past she wishes she remembered more of. It makes her angry sometimes, to look in mirrors. To see that, for all the care her father took to make her armor light and strong, it remains… incorrect.

Her arm is bare silver, the color of the metal used to build it. Only its function matters.

She isn’t sure whether that is better or worse.


End file.
